


骗子和假情人

by Tokuka



Category: Tokuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuka/pseuds/Tokuka
Summary: $轻微外人打扰/摁墙上做/网红姿势





	骗子和假情人

00.  
“昊帝年间三界大战，上仙神力融合结界网布九州。东海一线尤甚，布谋精细缜密。为何偏从东海一带开始沦陷？为何偏东海海防不堪一击?!”

“……孙姓猴子……”  
敖广手被冷硬黑色玄铁打造的手铐高高吊起，挣动不得。在重力的牵扯下滑落到肩峰的蓝色广袖脏污大半，血秽混着尘土掩了原本纯净清冷颜色，修长且软绵无力的手上鞭痕青紫交错，被狱史施加以私刑的累累伤痕可见一斑。  
许久未曾饮水的喉间干渴发紧，口腔铁锈味浓重。敖广喉结缓慢的上下滚动，艰涩开口辩解，声嗓暗哑不堪。

往日盘旋在云海之巅、统领深海万妖的东海龙王如今被磨断了自傲椎骨，挫折了锐气。卑微姿态不复以往威风凛凛，任人摆布的低贱廉价模样令人心生悲悯。

“又是这借口！”狱史眼神阴鸷，恨不能把人生吞活剥、茹毛饮血。甩手将鞭绳往人身上狠力掷去，历声呵斥：“…那顽猴不过不知那座旮旯山头里蹦出来的秽物罢了！你量他有何通天本事不成？道他轻而易举去了定海神针——不如承认你龙族野心滔天，妄想搅乱三界秩序借此机会位列仙班！”

敖广被桎梏的冰凉指尖痉挛的收缩了一下。费力的撑着恍惚神志勉强听着，太阳穴一抽一抽刺激的脑子发昏涨疼。他闻此轻声叹息，闭口不再言语。

狱史猛一拍桌子震得案桌上茶水杯具碰撞，巨响惊的敖广涣散神魂猛然归位：“当真是冥顽不灵！”

像是一根针自太阳穴入、狠戾的贯穿了整个头盖骨。酸涩与刺痛使人越发令人难以忍受。敖广浑噩间只觉周遭景象旋转混乱、模糊不清。

“我…我要见昊天……”  
他拼着最后一口气哑声求道。终究是体力不支，两眼一黑昏了过去。锁链被这昏厥的冤屈拉直晃动，发出狰狞声响。

01.  
敖广转醒时只觉得四肢酸软无力，同时也感受到身上污秽血渍被洗荡一空，终于换上了款式简单却干净的素衣。  
敖广手被长时间高高吊着，血液回流导致指尖青紫僵硬。他垂眸提腕看了一眼手背上突兀且丑的青筋，散乱的长发仍未束冠，风流不羁的泻了满身。苦涩的想不知道是哪个狱史善心大发、给他留了一个堪称人样的劣质尊严。

“你还找我做什么？”  
黑色长靴鞋尖微翘，金缎青底。敖广听见熟悉的恨不能刻进骨髓的低沉嗓音，倒抽凉气猛的一抬头。  
面前的人朝服衣冠乌纱垂绦，衣袍绰约下金绣。暗纹借着天窗露进来的几丝洁白月光在活动间现了流光溢彩的端倪。

敖广又惧又思念。  
昊天登基后两人为避嫌，相见的次数寥寥无几。大多是私服幽会，也瞧不出与以往有何不同。  
……这也是第一次那人拿出帝王之气压他。

敖广见人这般，笑着轻声呢喃：“…你也不信我。”  
过往云烟消弭的彻底，那人疏远态度和天壑般的身份差距毁了他最后一点心存侥幸的幻想。之前两人携手游山玩水，亲昵暧昧的回忆恰似镜花水月——终究还是烟消云散了。

昊天如何也想不到两人久别再重逢后得到的第一句竟是这般绝望话语，忽然感觉到内心深处一阵强烈的惶恐不安，焦灼和不明不白的惊慌促使他上前紧紧捏住了那条小龙的下巴，强硬的把他的脸掰向自己：“小龙。”  
“别这么叫我，”敖广说，“皇帝陛下。”

昊天再听不得，忍了许久的思念和想要那人的欲望被那人一张一阖的苍白唇色刺激的疯长，他捏着敖广的下巴许久，忽的低头狠狠吻住他，蛮横又强势的夺走了敖广喘气的机会。

“唔…！”敖广受惊了似的狠狠挣动，虽说手暂时能自由活动却活动范围仍然狭小，昊天察觉到了他的躲闪，将敖广的双手高举反扣，揽着他的腰越发深重的强吻了下去。

敖广头一偏，没躲过。给寻上来的唇堵了个严丝合缝。被扣住的手越收越紧，窒息感的加剧快要将他逼疯。他根本无法招架住那人强硬的攻势，弯曲的手指最终无力的松开，被迫迎合这一场近在咫尺的荒唐情爱。

“不要…不要！昊…唔……”  
素衣款式简便，穿脱轻而易举。当昊天宽大手掌极具暗示性的抚上他腰肢，热度隔着轻薄布料后知后觉从布料的点着了他全身时敖广终于慌了，求饶话语尚未来得及出口便又给温软唇舌堵了个彻底。

“不要…昊天！”敖广衣服很快被男人粗暴的力道撕碎，他眼睁睁瞧着这点蔽体东西被再次剥夺，几天以来被鞭打欺负的委屈翻涌直上，敖广眼眶发酸，几乎要落下泪来。  
他太习惯依赖面前这人了，把自己的所有的柔软都剥离给他已经成了本能——他根本无法克制住自己不难过。

敖广扭腰拼命挣动，被桎梏的手上登时被磨红。却恐惧的发觉被那人贴靠的更近，下体已经感受到了他高昂的欲望。  
他要在这里要了他的认知从未如此刺骨的清晰，敖广连连摇头躲闪，声线发颤：“不、不要…昊天…我求你……”

我求求你了。他想，至少不要在这里。

“我不要……”敖广带着求饶神色看他，呼吸急促。平日清冷声音颤抖的不成样子，光洁漂亮的脸上泪痕晃眼而过。他缓缓的摇头，一下又一下，难以遏制的发出哽咽声。  
深蓝色的眸子水雾泛滥，昊天情不自禁的去吻、去舔弄。如愿以偿的尝了满嘴咸涩。  
敖广这般柔软又绝望的举动让他前所未有的拥有了完全掌握那人、近乎病态的满足。他好心疼…可又好硬。

“小龙儿，听话……我想你想的快要疯了。”

03.  
昊天密集又温柔的吻他的唇和眼。那人看着硬气，唇却是甘甜柔软的。他把他的小龙屈辱的泪卷入口腔，再去逼着他和自己唇舌相触纠缠，让他也好好品尝他的无能为力。  
小龙一丝一毫的颤抖和外泄的恐惧都是令他情难自禁的撺掇怂恿，昊天低低的笑着，探手抚上他象牙白的大腿根。慢条斯理的从外轻抚到内，隔着亵裤不紧不慢的挑逗他的欲望。

他感受到了小龙几乎不可见的战栗，他的小龙狠狠的咬着下唇，可能在堵住喉咙深处的呻吟或者是哭咽。他的金色睫毛长又翘，闭眼颤抖的时候就像振翅的蝶。  
“小龙乖。嗯？”他把小龙吻的神色迷离，淡色苍白的唇鲜红欲滴，诱人又妩媚。昊天说话的时候几乎擦着被他蹂躏的红肿的唇：“腿架住我的腰。”

“昊郎……”敖广开口，声音生涩的就像破烂的风箱。颤抖的指尖握住那人还欲往下的手，泪流的止都止不住。他语无伦次的连连开口：“……不要……我不要…我错了我真的错了……你不要在这里……我求你好不好……”

昊天停下了动作。头埋在他骨感的肩窝处听他说——他总是对即将到手的猎物和他的小龙格外有耐心。即使是现在。

敖广以为有望，凄声再求：“有外人在这里、我不想做……我不要做……他们会知道的……昊郎！”  
昊天的手隔着亵裤捏住了他的龙根，拇指刮擦过敏感的铃口逼得敖广惊喘呻吟，尾音尖的快要破碎。昊天对于他的身子实在太过于熟稔了，手上一勾一撩就刺激了他的情欲。  
他的出生就太淫荡了，根本禁不起撩拨。食髓知味的浪荡身子几乎立刻就调整好了最适合被肏干的状态，软糯的肠肉痉挛着出了水，亵裤很快湿了一摊。

违背意愿的事实按着他的头逼着他承认：你就是个婊子。  
嘴上义正言辞的乞求拒绝，好一副可怜相。实际上早就饥渴难耐恨不能被狠狠贯穿——！

我不是。敖广崩溃的感受到下腹翻腾的欲望。  
昊天…我再也不求你什么了。

04.  
昊郎是敖广拉着昊天袖子撒娇的亲昵称呼。  
彼时昊天要是有什么不同意的事，敖广便踮脚勾着人脖颈软声“昊郎”“昊郎”的唤，桃花眼上翘的弧度愈发明显，笑意和满腔爱意飞扬的藏都藏不住。  
昊天就会无奈的凑过来吻他，闹的他咯咯直笑。之后不管是什么无理的要求，那人都会宠溺的笑着连声应了。

但是现在唤昊郎反倒十分讽刺了，他的昊郎只会挑着他下巴和他交换津液，用缱绻却冰凉的语气回他：“你全身上下都是我的…小龙。你出了好多水。”  
昊天将他堵在了墙上，提着他的腰强行挤入他的腿间。自力更生的将敖广修长无力的腿盘在了自己腰间，再欺身贴上，用膝盖轻缓的摩挲顶弄敖广湿漉漉的后穴和柔软的臀肉。  
暖烘烘的昊天在他锁骨深陷处胡乱的拱，蹭开了敖广散乱在身前的金发…距离亲密到了有点危险的程度，昊天终于的看清了敖广几乎遍布全身的鞭痕。

一种可怕的猜测顺着脊骨爬上，昊天瞬间感受到了寒毛倒竖的毛骨悚然。寒意寸寸爬升，漫不经心的尾音倏然变了调。他惶急的搂紧了闷声不语的敖广，凶狠却后怕的问：“……他们没有碰过你对不对？”

敖广只看着他，不说话。

他想起来当初关敖广时，为怕叮嘱的太多遭人怀疑、多生事端。只潦草的告诫了狱史敖广说要见他时必定上报，但他的小龙现在这般肯定被那一群吃皇粮的饭桶擅自动用了私刑。

但他长的如此好看，翻遍整个天界能在姿色上胜过他的人也寥寥无几…会不会被那群禽兽……会不会……

“我本性淫荡。早就脏透了，”敖广惨然笑着，失控的抓住昊天垂下来的几缕墨发，无法言喻的心冷潮水般要将他溺死在这晦暗的腌臜之地，他谁都不想信，开口颤不成声。

“……但你根本不爱…”敖广话匆匆出口一半，半道惊觉自己的确配不上这字眼，哽咽着改了口，“……你根本不是真心待我……”

昊天心慌的厉害，成帝后七情的断绝又叫他忘了从前相处的细节，更别提怎么去哄这条伤心欲绝的小龙。想到他可能被别人碰过的占有欲顺着信马由缰的思绪前所未有的偏执，狂躁和不安快要将他逼疯。  
他的手指从下方顺着高翘的臀肉滑到了两峰间藏着的深深凹陷，顺理成章的摸到了一手湿润。昊天指尖不断的在软肉周围按压刮蹭，时不时会因为粘腻肠液而浅浅的探入那处湿热紧密的地方去。他能听到小龙渐渐加粗的喘息，扭头就看见了敖广眼尾和耳尖涨潮一般漫起嫣红。  
这般倾国倾城美人怎么可以给那群混账瞧见如此无力却淫靡诱人的模样。昊天一时急红了眼……他只想要狠狠的贯穿占有那人！只有埋在敖广的体内深处才能让他有一丝不切实际的真实感。让他有种相依为命的虚假错觉。

“他们没有碰过你……”昊天已经探入三指，边极快的抽插边固执的发问，“敖广！回答我！”  
敖广盘住昊天的腿被快感逼的紧紧绷住筋骨蜷曲了起来，反倒与昊天越缠越亲密。敖广有些艰难的端稳发颤声线，断断续续道：“啊…啊哈……做还是不做…强还是、还是没强…啊…和你有什么关系……”

昊天强吻下去，对不想听的话十分怯懦的选择了自欺欺人。

纯粹发泄的吻分开后，两人皆是气喘吁吁。牵扯出来的银丝泛着水润的光，就像他们本不该产生的缘分——在重力的作用下不堪重负似的——断了。

欲念和情爱相生，贪欢和堕落共存。  
耳鬓厮磨是爱人间至高无上的赏赐，从来不是对骗子和假情人屈服和沉沦于欲海浪潮的依靠。

05.  
后穴被这猛烈攻势攻略的一塌糊涂，狼狈的绞紧了不停抽插的手指，试图把这快慰再吞深一点。  
敖广突然仰颈，含着哭腔急促的啜泣了一下。软烂的肠肉哆哆嗦嗦裹住了折腾敏感点的侵入者，越发深重的按压和揉弄刺激的他迷乱又沉溺，惊喘着小声急切的抽泣。

“说我想要，广儿。”昊天从后穴带着一手黏水蹭到敖广半硬的性器，把顶端小口断断续续冒出来的清水抹了，尽数揩在了敖广紧咬着的唇上。另只托着敖广臀肉的手不紧不慢的揉捏，声线蛊惑。

敖广体内涌起一阵鲜明的射精欲望，遍布浑身的青紫更让人有股强烈的凌虐欲望，想高抬着他的腿狠力侵犯这孤高自傲的人，把他肏的混乱迷离再听他泣不成声的求饶。  
昊天在听到那人咬牙切齿的一句“滚”后，冷笑着放纵了快要爆炸的欲望，打算把淫秽荒唐的想法挨个好好实现。

他双手从旁勾住敖广的膝弯，把敖广摆成了一个方便进入且他能看到他们是如何交合的的形状。他轻轻掂了掂敖广匀称的腿，刻意避开了带伤的青紫处，接着笨拙又急切的冲撞进去，硕大和炙热很快把敖广贯穿——  
“啊、啊……啊哈、好疼……昊天……疼！”

敖广痉挛的蜷起粉白脚趾，疼痛和快感交织鞭打着他要喘不上气。敖广骤然尖叫起来，扭动着身子疯狂挣扎。虚软的身子猛然挺腰，前端阳精很快喷射了出来，敖广呜咽一声，疲惫的瘫在了墙上，在高潮的余韵里剧烈的喘息啜泣。  
敖广后穴紧密的绞死了昊天，痉挛似的蠕动和吸附惹的他舒爽的慰叹。捞住他的小龙软成水的身子顶胯肏弄。

敖广已然喘的说不出话来，在这强势的攻势和灭顶的快感之中胡乱的淌下泪来。手死死的抓住了面前的人，像是抱住欲海浪潮里唯一的浮木。头埋在昊天颈肩处哭的说不出话。  
水一样的流动的金色长发散开，像是给这龙儿镀了一层灿灿金光，仿佛古老且神秘的祥瑞征兆。

昊天把敖广里里外外翻来覆去的占有侵略，要让他的小龙浑身上下都沾满他的味道，赤条条的全身都是和他欢爱过的淫靡痕迹。用让他刻骨铭心的力道嚣张的告诉他：你是我的。

敖广细腰柔弱无骨，被男人折叠成了一个令人不可思议的弧度，他用粗长的凶器对着被操开的肉又碾又捣，抽插时不断带出被搅成乳白色的肠液混合物。

他们缠绵的难舍难分。

敖广被那人大开大合的冲撞和九浅一深的技巧折磨的眼前一阵阵发蒙，前列腺被精准的肏干顶弄刺激的脑子里仿佛眼花炸开，登时酥麻的一片空白。  
他情不自禁的动着腰迎合，迷迷糊糊的顺着之前的习惯撒娇似的去寻昊天的唇，小动物一般乖巧的啃噬舔弄。把昊天刀削般的下颚舔的湿漉漉：“嗯……啊哈……还要……”

昊天眼神晦涩，卡住敖广纤韧的腰肢更深更重的闯入那处温房，穴肉和快速抽插的性器摩擦，敖广身体内处腾升无法言喻的滔天快感。潮水般一浪高过一浪，折磨着他本就岌岌可危的意志和神志。

敖广无法抵抗，绝望的发现越挣扎交合的越深，昊天炙热的性器快要将他整个人自下而上的粗鲁贯穿。他仿佛被钉在了这根折磨的他半死不活的性器上，只得哽咽着摇头费力求饶。

“皇帝陛下在否——小卒来给罪人敖广送吃食。”

昊天听见通报后赶来时也没和狱史下旨要求什么。匆匆忙忙进去后半晌没动静，狱史也是踌躇不定，不知道这顿饭到底送是不送。其实敖广吃不吃饭他毫不关心，主要目的还是在皇帝面前混个眼熟，给自己升官发财路多添几个可能。

“皇帝陛下——”

敖广惊觉，后穴反射性的狠狠绞缠住了在他体内深处小幅度抽插的龙根，密集的蠕动和收缩绞得昊天闷哼一声，一时间差点泻了精关。  
“昊天…昊天……有人、啊……嗯啊…！”

敖广惊慌失措的挣扎，遭到了昊天前所未有的武力镇压。接着被操的发软的后穴又迎接了一波热切而粗鲁的贯穿，敖广耐不住的高声急急的喘息，被情欲熏染的沙哑声音性感的要命。

“广儿，”昊天不回应那狱史。于是那小卒一声声的呼唤就这么成了滑稽的背景音。昊天默认了狱史的“那皇帝陛下我进来了”的要求，危险又缱绻的望进敖广水雾潋滟的浅金色眸子，低低的用磁性的声嗓质问，“……他们是不是碰过你？”

那人说着，骤不及防的更用力碾了进去，顶着敏感点深入浅出大肆肏弄，动作凶狠的快要把敖广本就颠簸的气音撞碎。

“没有……没有！昊郎……呃啊、啊哈……”  
敖广尾音被一记深顶撞的骤然拔高，颤的溃不成军，他带着泣音嗫嚅着讨饶：“昊郎、啊……不行、会看见的…呜我不要……”

好似终于无师自通的寻找了顺那人毛的方法，敖广哽咽着含住他下唇，急急的安抚。生理泪水覆了满面：“只有你碰过我……啊哈……只有你……”

“我要你帮我口。”  
昊天亲昵的蹭这条被吓的不轻的小龙，含着他耳垂含糊道。

狱史的脚步声越发近了——  
“好、好我答应你……昊天！……啊……”

“还要你坐在我身上自己动。”

“……哈、好、呃嗯……”

“要射在你体内深处还有脸上，要你和我接吻。”

“皇——”

“我答应你我什么都答应你……昊郎！……”

小龙竟是被吓的又颤巍巍泻了阳精。 

tbc.


End file.
